


Golden Hour

by tenlittlebullets



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e02 The End of the World, Gallifrey, Gen, Time War Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/tenlittlebullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden hour (photography): the last hour before sunset, much prized for the warm diffuse quality of its light. Golden hour (medicine): the first hour after a major traumatic injury, in which treatment is most likely to prevent death. Post-'The End of the World' drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Hour

They linger in the chip shop until they get kicked out. When they step outside it’s almost sundown already, and the light is slanting rich and warm through the streets. The Doctor stops short; his gaze fixes itself westwards, where the sky is just beginning to light up orange, glittering off of windows like a city on fire.

Rose nudges him. They’re blocking the door. “What’s the matter? No wait, don’t tell me, more aliens.”

The thousand-yard stare snaps, the Doctor’s eyes focus on Rose, and he grins an evasive grin. “Nah. Someone just walked over my grave, that’s all.”


End file.
